


mirror, mirror on the wall...

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf Mpreg One-Shots [2]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Male Pregnancy, MewGulf - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, allthefeels, becausehesalreadypregnant, insecuregulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: “wha! You think so too...! I'm fat!” he said and stomped away. But before he could reach the living room, arms wrapped around him and Mew kissed his neck.“you're not listening baby...” Mew scolded lightly.“I said you're perfect, gorgeous, super pretty, my husband, my love. I think I'll keep you pregnant forever with how beautiful you look right now.”  Mew grinned and kissed Gulfs neck lightly. He knew just the way to make Gulf feel better...
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf Mpreg One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177
Collections: All





	mirror, mirror on the wall...

**Author's Note:**

> another Mewgulf Mpreg!  
> this is a continuation of my previous one  
> Cravings in the middle of the night and was suggested ;) 
> 
> but can be read on its own!
> 
> so enjoy! 
> 
> ( sorry.... not really proofread again. so don't mind the mistakes.... )

A loud sigh came from the couch as Gulf was sprawled out on it with one leg over the armrest and the other on the ground. He was zapping thru the channels on the TV but couldn’t find anything interesting to watch. He was on leave now that his due date was nearing and he felt like a watermelon. He once again was craving ice-cream and he just had lunch! What did his body think! It wasn’t like he loved being fat! 

He was trying to keep himself distracted by watching series but now he just was on his way to the fridge when he walked past the mirror. He just wanted to cry right now. He wasn’t feeling pretty at all! 

Ugh... 

Gulf was looking in the mirror, shirt pulled up and a very swollen belly in sight. He was caressing it with distain. He looked like a whale he thought. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the child so much already but it didn’t make him look it’s best. He looked sideways and groaned. His hips had grown and his ass was way bigger! How would he ever get back to his usual shape again! People were always saying you glow when your pregnant. Well... that glow was mostly his sweat then... and those cravings didn’t help either! 

How was he supposed to keep his figure if he was hungry all. The. Time! 

How did Mew keep up with him? One moment he would cuddle up to him and the other moment he just wanted to beat him up. His hormones where all over the place! He wanted to eat all the time and Mew must have been really pushed to the limit as Gulf had send him on numerous supermarket trips late at night. He sighed and looked down. 

A little smile pulled on his face as he caressed his stomach. All for this little baby... 

“you better be the most perfect child ever...” he whispered as he looked down. A soft kick could be seen as if it understood what he said and Gulf grinned. 

He looked up again and his grin disappeared completely. He pulled his shirt down with a hard tug and walked away from the mirror and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his favorite mango flavored ice cream out of the fridge. He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He was in his own world and sulking when the door opened and Mew walked in. Gulf looked up with his mouth filled with ice cream and suddenly tears welled up in his eyes. Really.. Now? 

Mew hadn't looked at him yet because he was busy taking his shoes off and putting his jacket away but when he looked up, he was faced with a teary-eyed Gulf at the kitchen table. 

“baby, what's wrong?” Mew said with concern and walked over to Gulf to take a seat next to him. 

“you...” Gulf started but sniffles stopped his words. 

“do you think I'm fat?” he continued after swallowing down the tears. He really didn’t want to look this week but this pregnancy really had him all over the place. Mew just had to look at him the wrong way and he would cry. And now he wanted to cry because Mew would also think he was fat! And a crybaby! 

“what happened baby for you to say those things suddenly. You know I fond you to most beautiful person in this world, right?” Mew said assumingly and wrapped his arms around Gulf to sooth him. Gulf was sniffling on his shoulder and tried to eat more ice-cream over Mew's shoulder. 

Mew smiled softy as he felt Gulf reach out to the tube of ice cream over his shoulder and put more into his mouth. 

“why would you think that I'll find you fat? Your pregnant with our most precious child. I would never ever think your fat.” Mew said to make Gulf feel better and stroked his swollen belly softy as he pulled away. He watched Gulf adoringly as he scooped more ice cream in his mouth. 

“have you seen me? look!” Gulf mumbled with a mouth full of ice cream as he stood up and pulled his shirt up to show him his belly and turned sideways. Mew grinned, did Gulf really think that Mew would be grossed out by that? It only turned him on immensely. He looked so fucking gorgeous pregnant. Gulf eyes widened as he saw Mew grinning. 

“wha! You think so too...! I'm fat!” he said and stomped away. But before he could reach the living room arms wrapped around him and Mew kissed his neck. 

“you're not listening baby...” Mew scolded lightly. 

“I said you're perfect, gorgeous, super pretty, my husband, my love. I think I'll keep you pregnant with how beautiful you look right now.” Mew grinned and kissed Gulfs neck lightly. He knew just the way to make Gulf feel better... 

“look at you...” Mew said and turned him to the mirror and walked them over till they were standing right in front of it. Mew was standing behind Gulf watching him though the mirror with a smile. Gulf was still sulking and tried not to look at himself. He had just been inspecting himself before Mew came home and he didn’t have to see that he indeed looked like a whale. 

Mew kissed his neck again trying to get a reaction out of him as he pulled his shirt back up and caressed his big belly. 

“look...” Mew said again and grabbed Gulf jaw softly as he was still not looking. He turned it so he had to watch. 

Gulf couldn’t do anything and finally his eyes landed on Mew through the mirror. He held his breath as he saw how Mew was looking at him. As if he was the sun and the most precious thing he had ever seen. Mew was caressing his belly and sides as he was looking at Gulf. 

“look at you... all swollen and round. So sexy.” Mew whispered in his ear and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth. Gulf put his hand on Mew’s and gripped them hard as he watched Mew in the mirror. His breath stuttered and a blush was creeping up his face. 

Mew slipped his finger further up his shirt and ghosted his fingertips over his swollen nipples. They had become even more sensitive now that he was pregnant. A moan slipped out of his lips as Mew twisted them between his fingers. Looking at himself in the mirror made him turned on so quickly his length was twitching in his maternity pants already. Mew kissed his jaw and neck while he played with the two very swollen nubs and bit on his sensitive spot behind his ear. Gulf gasped and craned his neck to the side to give Mew more access, completely forgotten that he was sulking. Mew could always make him feel better and he really knew how. 

This pregnancy had also been very adventures throughout. Mew just really knew how to give it to him when he had one of those moments when he was horny again. And he had been more often than not. Mew had been busy with filming as he played the lead in a new action movie. Gulf was so proud of him and he had joined him on one of the events. Well... to say the least... he had seen Mew looking all hot and sexy on that stage that he couldn’t hold back when he finally came back stage again. Hormones... He just blamed it on them. But Mew would always give him what he wanted, didn’t matter what, when or where. 

And even now that he was not feeling pretty and he was all puffy, swollen and waddling around he could still make him feel better. 

Gulf felt embarrassed as he saw himself in the mirror getting all flustered and hard. This looked so vulgar and dirty... 

“please, Mew, not here...” Gulf moaned as Mew kissed his shoulder and was working on pulling Gulf shirt of. 

“hmm... Yes here. I'm showing you how beautiful you are.” Mew teased and pulled his shirt off. Gulf was now looking at himself with only his pants still on. He grabbed Mews neck and twisted around to kiss Mew. He couldn’t look at himself like this anymore so kissing was the only way to distract himself. Mew wouldn’t let him leave so... 

Mew kissed him back with much vigor. He tasted the mango flavored ice-cream on his lips and moaned. His boy always tasted so good. He pushed his tongue inside and tasted Gulf even more as he swirled his tongue inside Gulfs mouth. Soft moans left Gulfs lips as he grabbed Mew’s neck to pull him in even more and his other hand still on Mew’s as he was back on teasing his nipples again. He was now fully hard inside his pants. Mew was grinding his own hard member against his ass already. He was scratching the tips of his nipples with his fingernails and Gulf arched into his hands. A high-pitched moan left his lip at the feeling. It felt like little sparks all over his body shooting directly to his groin and his twitching hole. These hormones. He could probably cum from only getting his nipple teased but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Mew deep inside. Just the thought had him leaking pre-cum already. 

“Mew please. More...” He moaned and gripped Mew’s hair harder. 

Mew pulled away from Gulfs lips and kept on kissing his neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. He loved marking him up. Showing everyone Gulf was his. Now that he was pregnant, he was even more beautiful than ever and he was even more possessive over him. 

“look baby how hard you are already, so ready for me.” Mew whispered in his ear as he pushed Gulfs head to look at his own reflection again. He caressed his way down his sides over his big belly. 

Gulf looked up and saw how he looked, cheeks and chest flushed red and his dick hard in his pants, a dark spot already forming at the tip as he was not wearing any underwear. Mew pushed his own hard dick between Gulf gorgeous looking ass and hissed. That ass haunted his dreams at night. It was even plumper than before and he loved playing with it. Loved how it jiggled when he would fuck him deep and hard. Loved leaving bruised on them. In the beginning of the pregnancy he had been hesitant about sex as he was scared, he would hurt the baby, but Gulf (and the doctor) had reassured him he wouldn’t hurt the baby. Ever since then he didn’t hold back and by the looks, Gulf loved it too. He was never complaining and always wanted more. All those mood swings were worth the amazing sex... 

Mew slipped his hand under Gulfs pants and pulled them down in one go. Gulfs cock bouncing up and out against his swollen belly. He was painfully hard and his knees buckled as Mew stroked him from root to tip. With his other hand he took his pants of completely and let them pool at his feet. Gulf was now completely naked in front of the mirror and he shivered from the view. Mew was standing behind him fully clothed, looking at him, adoring him. He was swallowing him up completely. He felt so adored in his gaze. Like he was his whole world. 

Gulf moaned as Mew was pumping him and still caressed his belly. 

“look, those luscious hips. All ready to be grabbed, that ass... hmm... that ass baby, to die for...” Mew groaned as he left his cock alone and squeezed both his plump cheeks before spreading them to admire that pink little hole. Still so tight for him. He pushed Gulf forward so he leaned his elbows and upper arms against the mirror. Gulf could now only look at his own aroused face in the mirror and it made him even more turned on. This was so new as he had never seen how he looked when they were having sex. He looked down at his swollen belly and his wide hips he saw how Mew was looking down at him and was slipping his finger between his crack and over his puckering hole. 

“ahmm! Mew...” Gulf moaned. 

Suddenly Mews hand were gone and he felt cold from the missing touch. He whimpered and looked back just as Mew reappeared again with a little bottle of lube. He saw how Mew’s cock was straining against his pants and his heartbeat quickened with what was about to come. His own cock was dripping pre cum on the floor and his hole was twitching in anticipation. Mew dribbled a hefty amount on his fingers and between Gulfs cheeks to make him wet for him before he circled his rim and pushed his thick long finger in. 

Gulf bit on his lip to contain his moans at the sudden intrusion. It felt so good to finally feel Mew again. Opening him up for his big cock. How he had missed it. He was leaning his cheek against the mirror as he was looking at Mew. His hot breath fogging up the mirror as he was breathing hard and moaning from pleasure. Mew soon added another finger and opened him up, making him all wet inside before he added a third finger. Gulf was whimpering and fucking himself back on Mew's fingers now. Feeling so full and stuffed. Mew opened his jeans and grabbed his own hard cock out of his jeans and stroked it a few times. He hissed and groaned already at his limit. He pulled his fingers out fast and lined his thick cock up at Gulfs prepared hole. He looked at Gulf trough the mirror and pulled him up against his chest so Gulf had to look at him. 

“you ready baby... look at you. So hard and swollen for me.” Mew groaned as he slowly pushed in and pushed two fingers inside Gulfs mouth. His other hand was gripping his hip tight. Mew slowly pushed his way deep inside and felt how tight Gulf was gripping him. 

“do you feel me baby, Filling you up nicely. Looking like this only for me...” 

Gulf moaned at the dirty words Mew was spewing he felt even more adored. 

“hmm... yes. Mew only for you.” Gulf moaned around Mew’s gingers as he was sucking on them and coating them with his saliva. He looked at himself through half lidded eyes. 

When Mew was completely seated inside, he rolled his hips and pushed against Gulfs sensitive prostate. A soft scream left gulfs lips. 

“do it again! Haahh...” Gulf mewled as Mew’s fingers slipped from his lips. A string of spit connected still between his lips and fingers. Mew pulled out and pushed back in hard again, against Gulfs prostate. A long moan left Gulfs lips and his vision blurred from pleasure. His cock twitched and leaked a hefty amount of precum. He could already feel his orgasm nearing but he wanted more. 

Mew picked up the pace and slammed deep inside him every time. He was rocking him back and forth. Gulfs cock was bouncing with every thrust and leaking all over the place. He was shivering in mew’s arms as he was pummeled hard and deep. He reached his hand back to grab mew head for leverage as he was watching Mew fuck him hard in the mirror before throwing his head back. It was all too much as his knees buckled. Mew was holding him up and kept up his hard and fast pace. 

Mew groaned as he watched a very pregnant and very hot Gulf bounce on his cock. Gulfs lips were parted and his face flushed from arousal. Tears stained his cheeks and head thrown back on Mew’s shoulder. Mew kissed and sucked Gulfs neck as he kept fucking into him with abandon and pushing against Gulfs prostate every time. He played with Gulfs nipples and twisted them between his fingers to give Gulf even more pleasure. His saliva now decorated his chest. Mew was nearing his own orgasm as he was watching Gulf in the mirror. Fucking Gulf with long hard thrusts and gripping his hip with his big hand, leaving bruises on them. He was nearing his orgasm as he moaned and groaned in Gulfs neck. 

“Gulf, look at you. So gorgeous for me. All soft and plaint for me as I'm fucking you” Mew whispered in his ear. He knew just how to rile Gulf up even further. He felt him tighten on him and smirked. He loved when gulf reacted to his talk. 

“you're so tight for me still. Even though I almost fuck you every night...” 

“yess.... fuck! More.” Gulf moaned and looked at Mew in the mirror again. “more? Think you can handle it; think you can come on my cock only baby?” Mew teased and licked his ear. 

“yes, yes, yes! "Gulf mewled and gripped Mews hair even tighter. His other hand was holding Mew’s arms. Fingerprints leaving white marks on Mew’s skin. 

Mew gripped Gulfs hips with both his hand and pulled out before pushing back in hard, and quickened his pace even more. Gulfs lips parted and a silent scream left his lips. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Mew pummeled him deep, hard and fast against his prostate. He couldn’t keep up and he leaned back completely, letting mew devour him completely. He had both his hand around mew’s neck now. 

“baby, look. Look how you cum without touching yourself.” Mew groaned and pushed Gulfs head up so he had to look at himself again. 

Gulf gasped as he watched himself, his orgasm seeping over him as he felt it coming. With a loud moan he came all over himself and spilling all over the mirror in front of him. 

“aahh!! Mew. Yes!” Gulf gasped as he came hard. He shivered from his intense orgasm and felt all the strength leave his body. But Mew wasn’t done yet. Mew watched how Gulf came and that brought him over the edge. That face was everything he needed all blissed out and red from arousal. He slammed into him deep and hard before he groaned and came. He spilled his seed deep inside Gulfs tight and wet channel as he rode out his orgasm. Gulf was leaning back and breathing hard. He had never experienced something like this before. He was trembling in Mew’s arms as he came down from his high. Mew pulled out slowly and felt how his cum was seeping out after him. It trickled down Gulfs thighs and Mew had to hold back from not fucking Gulf again at that moment. He saw how exhausted Gulf was and he wrapped his arms around him and caressed his belly. 

“you’re so beautiful baby. Never doubt that again or I'll show you again how amazing you are” Mew whispered and grinned as he felt Gulf shiver in his arms. 

“hmmm... I won’t... I'm so exhausted...” Gulf moaned and closed his eyes. 

“let me take care of my beautiful man then.” Mew turned Gulf around and picked him up bridal style. They were both sweaty and needed a bath. He walked them to the bathroom and set Gulf inside the bathtub before he filled it up. He took of his own clothes and slipped in behind him and washed Gulfs hair. Gulf was laying on Mew's chest with his eyes closed enjoying this moment. He was sore but content. He smiled as he put his hand on his belly and stroked it softly. Mew smiled and put his hand over Gulfs and leaned his chin on Gulfs shoulder. 

“can't wait to meet you” Gulf whispered and again felt and saw the baby kick. They both smiled and Mew felt his heart swell with love he felt the baby kick and he knew he would love this child so much. Gulf leaned back and twisted his head to kiss Mew softly. Mew tightened his grip a little around Gulfs belly and kissed him back.

As they pulled away Mew smiled down at his love while slowly trailing his fingers over his big belly. Little kicks and pushes could be seen where Mew had put his fingers and they enjoyed these moment till the water started to get cold. Mew helped Gulf out and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel and dried him of before he blow dried his hair and carried him to their bed. He softy laid him down as Gulf eyes had started to droop already. A smile decorated his face and Mew couldn’t contain the fond look on his face. Mew slipped his fingers in Gulfs hair and massaged his scalp before he also drifted of next to him, his hand on Gulfs swollen belly. Dinner could wait. A nap was much more needed with his love..

**Author's Note:**

> tadaaa!!! I've done it again.  
> my spot in hell had been reserved!  
> It turned out even smuttier than a thought but I was on a roll ;)  
> hope you liked it and if you have more mpreg suggestion, comment them!!!
> 
> That's it for now! 
> 
> Bueeeeyy Bueeyy!!!


End file.
